You Make Me Wanna
by Lily-Potter8
Summary: What happens when James is dating one of Lily's ex-bestfriends? Will he realise what he puts Lily through? Or will it be too late? read and find out. RR please


"What the hell am I spose to do?" James Potter yelled to no one in particular.   
  
Seventh year, James Potter, stood in the middle of the deserted quidditch pitch at two   
  
in the morning. James thought back to three months ago. Memory  
  
"Lily..." James called coming up to her in the common room.   
  
"Yes, James?"  
  
"What did you wanna talk to me about?" He aseked  
  
"Well you've met my friend Hope, right?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"Well, I thought you'd like to know she likes you."  
  
"Oh. Well she is cute. Would you get mad if I asked her out?"  
  
"No. Not at all. Thats why I told you." She lied through her teeth well plastering   
  
on a fake smile and hoping James didn't notice.  
  
End Memory  
  
"How could I have been so blind? I should have noticed it was a fake smile.   
  
But... does she... still feel the same?" James asked himself. "And how much pain did I   
  
put her through? I am so sorry Lily!" Memory  
  
"Lily, what am I spose to do?" James whinned to his best friend.  
  
"Well James. If I was Hope I'd want an apology at a nice secluded picnic by the   
  
pond." She answered truthfully.  
  
"Thank you, Lily." James said running out the door.  
  
"No problem." Lily whispered. The hurt evident.  
  
Memory End  
  
"I should have realised the hurt in her voice sooner. Well its to late now. She   
  
probably hates me. Maybe I should talk to Padfoot and Moony in the morning." James   
  
said as he made his way back to Gryffindor tower with the help of his invisability cloak   
  
and the maurders map.  
  
NEXT MORNING  
  
The next morning was Saterday and a trip to Hogsmeade. Peter had detention so   
  
it was just going to be James, Sirus, and Remus. The girls were going togeather and   
  
meeting up with the boys around one for lunch.  
  
So James, Sirus, and Remus were walking to a secret spot of theirs that no one   
  
but Lily and Proffesor Dumbledore knew of. It was the Shreaking Shack that the locals   
  
thought was haunted.  
  
"James, buddy, whats wrong?" Sirus asked  
  
"Its Lily, isn't it?" Remus questioned. Both boys grinning at their friend.  
  
"How can you tell? Is it that obvious?" James exclaimed.  
  
"YES!!!" THey both cried in unison.  
  
"What am I spose to do"  
  
"FIND LILY AND TELL HER." They both yelled.  
  
"Its to late. She probably hates me. I put her through so much pain."  
  
"First you don't know its to late until you try. Second she doesn't hate you. In fact   
  
she loves you. Trust us. And finally she will get over the pain but only if you tell her the   
  
truth. Sirus explained exasperated.  
  
"Sirus when did you get so smart?" James asked.  
  
"Don't know but I wish I didn't have to explain the obvious to you James." Sirus   
  
explained.   
  
"Alright. But I see a flaw in your plan. What about Hope?" James asked.  
  
"James follow us." Remus says.   
  
"Dude, before you see this we just wanted you to know that this is waht we   
  
wanted to talk about with you today. Plus we just found out yesterday before   
  
breakfast." Sirus told James.  
  
All three boys walk into teh Hogs Head to see Hope on Amos Diggory's lap   
  
kissing him. James calmly told her it was over and told Amos he could have her. Then   
  
he left. He headed back to the shrieking shack to finish talking to the boys.  
  
"So waht are you going to do now James?" Remus questioned.   
  
"Tell Lily. And hope its not to late." He answered.  
  
"How are you planning that?" Sirus wondered. "And can we help?"  
  
"Yeah I need you too..."  
  
ONE O'CLOCK   
  
"James she's almost at the door." Remus said when he seen Lily coming.  
  
"Okay. Do you remember what your spose to do?" James asked.  
  
"Yes." They both answered. They wanted tis to go good. They knew Lily and James beloned togeather.  
  
Just then Lily knocked on the door. Remus answered. He asked Lily to follow   
  
him. He lead her to a beautiful garden next to a crystal clear pond and a picnic lunch.  
  
"Lily please have a seat. I'll go get the boys and we'll be right here to join you."   
  
Remus said, following the plan perfectly.  
  
After a moment of being alone Lily suddenly heard music. She recognized it   
  
as a muggle song.  
  
This is what you do, this is what you do  
  
This is what you do, this is what you do  
  
You make me wanna leave the one I'm with  
  
Start a new relationship with you  
  
This is what you do  
  
Think about her and all the things that come along with  
  
You make me  
  
You make me wanna leave the one I'm with  
  
Start a new relationship with you  
  
This is what you do  
  
Think about her and all the things that come along with  
  
You make me  
  
You make me  
  
Before anything began between us  
  
You were like my best friend  
  
The one I used to run and talk to when me and my girl was having problems  
  
You used to say it would be okay  
  
Suggested little nice things I should do  
  
And when I go home at night and lay my head down  
  
All I seem to think about was you  
  
And how you make me wanna   
  
You make me wanna leave the one I'm with  
  
Start a new relationship with you  
  
This is what you do  
  
Think about her and all the things that come along with  
  
You make me   
  
You make me wanna leave the one I'm with  
  
Start a new relationship with you   
  
This is what you do  
  
Think about her and all the things that come along with  
  
You make me  
  
You make me  
  
Now whats bad   
  
Is your the one that hooked us up  
  
Knowing it should've been you  
  
Whats sad is I love her but I'm falling for you  
  
What should I do  
  
Should I   
  
Tell my baby- bye-bye  
  
Should I  
  
Do exactly what I feel inside  
  
Cause I   
  
I don't wanna go  
  
Don't need to stay  
  
But I really need to get it togeather  
  
You make me wanna leave the one I'm with  
  
Start a new relationship with you   
  
This is what you do  
  
Think about her and all the things that come along with  
  
You make me  
  
You make me wanna leave the one I'm with  
  
Start a new relationship with you  
  
This is what you do  
  
Think about her and all things that come along with  
  
You make me  
  
You make me  
  
At this point  
  
The situation's out of control  
  
I never ment to hurt her but I  
  
Gotta let her go  
  
And if she may not understand it  
  
Why all of this is going on  
  
I tried   
  
I tried to fight it but the feelings just too strong  
  
You make me wanna wanna  
  
You make me wanna  
  
You make me wanna leave the one I'm with  
  
Start a new relationship with you   
  
This is what you do  
  
Think about her and all things that come along with  
  
You make me   
  
You make me wanna leave the one I'm with  
  
Start a new relationship with you  
  
This is what you do   
  
Think about her and all things that come along with  
  
You make me  
  
You make me  
  
James had come out singing to Lily. Near the end he got down on his knees in   
  
front of her. After the song James wiped Lily's tears off her cheeks.  
  
"Lily...I want to apologise for all the pain I've put you through. I should have   
  
paid more attention to you..."  
  
"No, James. You shouldn't apol..." James put his fingers over Lily's lips.  
  
"Please Lily, just let me continue." James pleaded and Lily nodded.  
  
"Hope has been cheating on me with Amos Diggory so we broke up. But I'm   
  
glad we broke up."   
  
"Why James? Why would you be happy?"  
  
"Lily... All I've been able to think about is you, and how I wish we had more time   
  
alone togeather. I've even wondered what it would be like to hold you, touch you when I   
  
wanted... What would it be like to kiss you, feel your lips on mine, to take in your scent,   
  
to run my hand through your hair." James explained while turning away. But he   
  
continued to speak.  
  
"Lily I've been in love with you since I meet you. But you never acted interested   
  
in me. I only asked Hope out this year because I wanted to get over you. When I asked if   
  
you would get mad if I asked Hope out, I was hoping you would say yes. But when you   
  
said 'No. Not at all.' It felt like you tore my heart out. So I tried to quickly leave. I later   
  
realised you had plastered on a fake smile. And when I came to you with my problems   
  
with Hope. You always suggested what to do. While all the while I'm hoping you tell   
  
me to drop her. I never wanted to hurt you. I just wanted you. I am so sorry." James   
  
finished a little weary.  
  
"James... I love you." Lily whispered walking up to him. He turned around and   
  
hugged her.  
  
"I love you too, Lily." James replyed with a soft kiss which quickly turned   
  
passionate.  
  
"About God damn time you two." Lily and James heard someone yell while they   
  
were kissing. When they looked up they saw Remus, Sirus, Bell, and Sara.  
  
"And whats that sposse to mean?" James inquired.  
  
"Oh nothing... Just that you two have been head over heals for each other for so   
  
long... And it was obvious to everyone but you." Bell said while smiling at them.  
  
"Hey don't give us that. What about you four?" Lily questioned quickly.  
  
The girls blushed. Remus and Sirus looked to the girls and blushed. "What about   
  
us?" Sirus questioned. "Never mind. Lets just get back to the castle." James said.  
  
"Yeah. We ran in to McGonagall and shr asked us if we see James to send him to   
  
Dumbledore's office and tell him he is to bring one and only one person with him. So we   
  
better get going. She said it was very important." Bell said.  
  
"Well we better go then." Sirus said.  
  
So the six of them headed back through the tunnel that ended in the whomping   
  
williow. Lily and James lagged behind holding hands.   
  
"Lily, will you be the one to come to Dumbledore's office with me?" James   
  
questioned his new girlfriend and hopefully last. 


End file.
